crusadersquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Chilly Bread Storage
} |DungeonName= Chilly Bread Storage |NotAllow = |Intro ='Chilly Bread Storage' is a 10-level-depth Ancient Dungeon in Crusaders Quest, with all the dungeon rewards are bread. It opens on 01:00am GMT Friday until 01:00am Sunday (UTC +1, 09:00am MST, 10:00am KST, 17:00 PST). Unlike other dungeons, monsters can only receive damage from X-block chain attacks, once they apply their buff (otherwise invincible to all damage aside from neutral). |Floors =10 |Name1 = Old Bread Storage - 1 |Resource1 = |Reward1a = }} |Reward1b = }} |Name2 =Old Bread Storage - 2 |Resource2 = |Reward2a = }} |Reward2b = }} |Name3 =Old Bread Storage -3 |Resource3 = |Reward3a = }} |Reward3b = }} |Name4 =Fresh Bread Storage - 1 |Resource4 = |Reward4a = }} |Reward4b = }} |Name5 =Fresh Bread Storage - 2 |Resource5 = |Reward5a = }} |Reward5b = }} |Name6 =Fresh Bread Storage - 3 |Resource6 = |Reward6a = }} |Reward6b = }} |Name7 =Fantastic Bread Storage - 1 |Resource7 = |Reward7a = }} |Reward7b = }} |Name8 =Fantastic Bread Storage - 2 |Resource8 = |Reward8a = }} |Reward8b = }} |Name9 =Fantastic Bread Storage - 3 |Resource9 = |Reward9a = }} |Reward9b = }} |Name10 =Legendary Bread Storage |Resource10 = |Reward10a = }} |Reward10b = }} |Gallery= Bread Dungeon Ready.png|Darkfire Giant in B9F(Fantasric Bread Storage-3). Only 3-chain attacks are effective. |Tips =Generally avoid the Legendary Bread Storage as it adds unnecessary difficulty and resource for the same rewards, compared to Fantastic Bread Storage-3. Most do Fantastic Bread Storage-3 instead as 3-chain teams are common and easy to work with. Avoid bringing any DPS heroes as they can interfere with the chain attacks. Different chains other than the indicated chains can cause the boss to be buffed, making it harder for your team to manage. With the new updated Legendary Bread Storage which gives 4~6* bread, there's also been a change to the minigame. The Royal Chef has been replaced with Chocolat who has 300k health in total. Each hit with the correct chain will deal 30k and temporarily stun her for 0.5~1 second and any damage will count during said stun. It's recommended to bring someone like Mew with Energy of the Goddess as any type of chain will deal damage and stun. Recommended Heroes Generally, heroes who have DoT skills, such as Driving Arrows, Consecutive Fire, Meteor Shower etc., are good for a speedrun. Each attack/projectile will deal 1000 damage to the boss, regardless of rank and level, given if you use the correct chain only. Also, as an advantage, continuously attacking the boss will stun them for a brief moment, leaving them vulnerable to all sort of damage, even for different chain attacks. However, it should be noted that passive-activated chain attacks don't count as a chain attack, hence dealing no damage to the boss (unless stunned), even if it's stated in the passive effect's description and of the indicated chain. Some good heroes to use are: * Santa Claus * Nurspy * Sasquatch * R-9999 * Archon Recommended Party }} Category:Ancient Dungeon